Courting
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It's a normal thing in the world now. You can either go and find your own mate, hoping by some miracle that you do, or you can go enter the Courting System and find your destined mate through biology. What would you choose? I don't really have a choice in the matter, but it's not like I really care. I was just ready to stop living my life alone and settle down.


**BlackLynx17: Another story I had written but never found the time to post.**

* * *

_Courting_

* * *

The only thing I can hear right now are my footsteps. They echo loudly down the hall which is weird because I'm not even dragging my feet. No matter how many times I come here, no matter how many years go by, it still irks me how this place is designed. White walls, flickering lights, silence… it's like a completely different place from the outside world. Kind of reminds me of an alien movie now that I'm thinking about it. I wouldn't be surprised if a giant tentacle or something burst out one of these doors and dragged me inside… well, no, of course I would be surprised, I would be expecting it now though.

The numbers on the doors I pass slowly grow higher and higher until I arrive at the correct one. Okay Mest, you've been preparing for this for your entire life. I'm dressed up my best, hair is fixed, breath is minty, smell good… I hope. I quickly sniff myself and nod in approval. Alright… don't screw this up, don't make a fool of yourself, first impressions don't mean anything, but they may have a lasting effect so please, please try not to come off too strong. I shake my right hand a bit before reaching for the handle. The first thing that hits me when the door opens is fear. The smell of fear, slightly, a really strong stench of nervousness, and just a hint of… spring.

I blink and wiggle my nose, taking another sniff. Nervousness is all I can pick up now. Standing in front of me at the other side of the room is who I'm destined to be with, according to our biology. She's not facing me, so all I can take in is her back profile. Her long dark blue hair is covering most of her body; I can tell she's wearing black pants and pink sandals, that she's pretty short probably up to my chest, nowhere close to my shoulders, and that she's petite. Her hair completely covers her; it's like a forest, all nice and shiny, silky, probably very soft. A small part of me wishes to reach out and touch it, but that's probably crossing the line.

I close the door behind me and that's when she finally turns around to meet me. Her eyes are large and brown, like a cartoon. She has a baby face and doesn't seem to be old enough to be here; for a second I think that there's a mistake. Pale cheeks suddenly flood with color as she meets my eyes. She's beautiful, there's no denying that, but she's young, and the nervousness in the room isn't going away. I peel my eyes away from her and look at everything else in the room, at anything else. The interior matches the halls outside, white walls, white floors, a table and two chairs sitting in the middle of the room, the lights above us fluorescent and flickering just slightly. The silence between us is deafening and I've finally had enough of it.

"Hey there, you must be the chosen one."

She blinks and furrows her eyebrows.

"Chosen one, the chosen one? You don't know- star wars. You were the chosen one," I do my best impression of Obi Wan.

She's tilting her head at me now, completely not knowing what I'm talking about at all. I sigh and run a hand down my face. Great first impression Mest, sounding like a fool.

"Never mind, it's not important. I should have just said hello and introduced myself, let's start again. Hello, my name is Mest Gryder. Nice to meet you." I introduce myself.

I watch as her lip slowly quirks up into a half smile, her eyes dancing with amusement. She nods her head in acknowledgement and clears her voice before replying back.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell. The chosen one."

I can't stop the chuckle that escapes from my lips and crack a grin. Somehow the air seems to get clearer and I walk over to the table, pulling out a chair for myself. I motion for Wendy to sit down as well and she stares for a second before heading over.

"It's very nice to meet you Wendy Marvell. I'm afraid I've heard nothing at all about you other than we're a good match."

"Same, except I didn't even hear about the match part. I was told that I would be meeting my first mate here."

I immediately frown, "really? Well that's not how the rules are supposed to be. They didn't explain how this works? The first meeting, the scenting, the one hour rule, this whole courting upholds the most strictest rules for the client's protection."

"Well I'm not really a client."

"Not a client? Then what are you doi-"

I let the sentence run out, all of a sudden getting it. Courting is a new found system that our government has been trying in the past fifty years to raise birth rates since Japan's fertility has been going down in the past hundred years. What it does is take the DNA of people and matches them to their perfect match through their biology. When it first came out it was a huge success and now Life Mating Co. has grown into a fully funded project. With a 98% match rate and only a 2% divorce there's no wonder why it's so widely accepted now. It's completely voluntary though, only for those who don't wish to do the work of going out there and finding their own mates the hard way. There is a special exception to the rule though where you don't have a choice… for alphas and omegas with a very rare DNA that needs to be preserved and passed on or else risk extinction.

"My clinical term is called Omega Class X, which is apparently the rarest kind of class there is, but my doctor and I call it Mythical Omega."

"Wow."

It's all I can say.

It's all I can think about.

For years I've been studying about alphas and omegas and of course I know what Omega Class X's are, but this is the first time I've actually seen one. They're so rare, people normally have a better chance at winning the lottery than meeting an Omega Class X, let alone mating with one, and I'm just the lucky guy who gets to do both. This is unbelievable. I'm dumbstruck- why the hell would my parents blind side me like this?! Why didn't they warn me that I would be meeting a legend for my potential mate? The smell of nervousness fills the air again and my nose twitches as I come back to the present. I can see my staring and silence has made Wendy nervous; she's ever so slightly twitching in her seat as she stares down at her hands.

"I- uh- yeah, Mythical Omegas is another term- I've heard about them, learned about them. Mythical because of the animals they have in their DNA, griffons, unicorns, phoenix-"

"Dragon," Wendy adds.

I blink, "dragon… really? But you're so tiny. I thought dragons were these big, ferocious creatures. You look like you would be something much softly, like a bunny, or a tiny kitten."

Her brown eyes flash up to mine and the room is filled with her tiny giggles. Good job me, keep her comfortable. It's already hard enough for her that she's some rare and exotic omega, that she's been forced to partake in this because of her class, that she didn't have a choice and now she may be stuck with me as her mate… this isn't what I wanted.

"So Wendy, if it wasn't for the whole dragon omega thing… would you even be here right now? At a courting session?"

"What do you mean? I'm not being forced if that's what you think- I mean, I don't feel like I am. I always knew this was going to happen, from a young age, and I learned all about courting and was prepared for it. I'm not sad or mad or disappointed if that's what you're thinking."

"But you're not exactly happy. Didn't your parents try to stop- er, well I don't know, maybe even try to prolong it? Or fight- I know there are rules, but still you should be allowed to make your own choices."

"My mom died having me at child birth and my father is in prison for trying to sneak me out of the country. I live with a foster family, who are very sweet and encourage courting. Like I said, I always knew this was going to happen. If anything I'm happy that it's finally happening; I no longer have to live in suspense of waiting for it to come. I thought it might be a little scary, meeting the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life, but you've been nothing but polite to me and I feel less tense and anxious now-... Mest? What's wrong?"

I didn't realize I was wearing my heart on my sleeve until she said something. I feel face frowning now, my eyebrows furrowing together, my eyes reflecting sadness, my frown deep and concerned. Not only did she not want this, she never even got the chance to realize that she doesn't. Raised in an environment where courting is a normal thing, like going to school and puberty. Not having parents to raise her truthfully, not having parents at all…

"I'm sorry to hear all that Wendy."

"Thanks. It's not all that bad. I never got to meet my mother so it's not like I knew her to miss her much, and I still get to visit my father whenever I want so it's not like he's out of my life, and like I said before, my foster family is really, really nice. My life isn't bad at all."

My face doesn't change and she frowns back at me.

"Was it too much? Revealing all that about myself? I was told to be honest during these meetings, so I'm trying to not hold anything back, but you look so… concerned. Maybe I messed up."

"No, no, this is all me. I'm just… a weird guy, that's all. You're right, we're supposed to be honest. In order to get a better gauge on how alpha and omega bonds work we're supposed to be completely honest. This is just a bit much for me. The Courting, meeting a Class X omega, learning she has… a rough past. I was pretty much expecting some normal meeting like in the movies, but this… it's a bit much, that's all." I mumble quietly.

"Oh," I hear her voice sound.

I know what she's thinking. That she's too much for me, that she has too much baggage, and all sorts of negative stuff. I had no other way on how to explain it all though; shocking? Unbelievable? We were supposed to be honest and I am being honest… it's just…

"So… did you sign up for the Courting? Or are you a rare class of Alpha too?" Wendy asks, trying to restart our conversation.

"Rare class Alphas and Omegas have an almost zero percentage of fertility unless they're the same type of animal class. I'm just your normal, run of the mill, alpha class wolf. My parents are actually the head directors of this facility, this is their life's work, so I guess you could say I was raised to believe in the Courting system and it was only to be expected that I would partake in it as well when I was ready."

"Sounds to me you didn't really get a choice in the matter."

"No, I did. I did. I believe in the system, in matches based on our biology. I've read all the researches and did all the studies, it really does work. I always imagined myself finding my one true mate willingly… you're not really here willingly though, are you Wendy? Ugh, this is so unfair. Listen, you don't have to worry about me. I'll talk to my parents and see if there can be anything done on your situation. This isn't fair to you; you should at least get the chance to go out there and try to fall for someone on your own! I can't promise anything, but my parents are very understanding. Maybe they can help you."

Her eyes widen ever so slightly at me before they relax, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks Mest, but you don't have to do that."

"No I don't, but I want to. I smelled how nervous you were when I walked into the room, how old are you Wendy?"

"Sixteen."

I snort, "the age limit is 20 for Courting, you're way too young. They should have at least waited until then, this is such bullshit. Ah- not you, just don't worry. I'll help you Wendy and hopefully when you're ready you'll meet someone amazing that you actually want and get to choose."

"That's very nice of you Mest. I've never met someone so… determined like you before, despite my telling that I'm used to this life."

"Hey, what are friends for if not to meddle in other friend's life and completely turn it upside down?"

Wendy laughs out loud at my joke and it sounds like music to my ears. I am attracted to her; that was the point of our match up in the Courting. She smells appealing to me when she isn't nervous, I like the way she looks, I feel the pull between the two of us, but I don't have to listen to my basic instincts. I didn't evolve from an animal to revert back into one.

"I would like to be your friend very much Mest Gryder."

"It seems dreams really do come true because that's what we are."

* * *

"Dad, you're not listening to me-"

"I am son. You believe that what Wendy Marvell is experiencing is unfair. That just because she's Class X she shouldn't be forced into the Courting and into mating with someone she herself hasn't chosen, or because she's not ready being forced in at a young age, and wish to go against government rules and have her be free to make her own decisions, or at least wait until she's old enough to enter the Courting."

I blink, "er- well yeah, I guess you are listening… why the hell are you telling me no then?"

"Because it's out of my hands Mest. You know what she is, the rules-"

"Screw the rules! Don't you make them for this facility? Say that Wendy is a rare class of omega, even rarer than she is, that the courting system doesn't work for her- that it's not a good match- anything, I'm begging you. She's a sweet, innocent girl Dad. Mom, help me out here please!"

"Mest, I love that you've already created such a strong bond with her. I'm glad that the match was such a success."

"Mom! I'm being serious here!"

Mom sighs and looks over at Dad; he shakes his head at her, but she nods hers and walks across the room to grab her clipboard. I glare at my parents and pout when Mom comes walking back over to me, holding it out for me to grab.

"You and Wendy have a 100% match."

My pout drops into one that's dumbstruck and I take the clipboard from her hands.

"What?"

That's impossible. There has never been a 100% match in the history of Courting, the highest ever being 88%. There has never been an absolute perfect match before, even if the success rate was 98%, most of that 98% only had matches between 60% and 70%. Never 100%.

"We thought the same thing son, to think that our offspring would be the perfect DNA match for a Class X. We've never been one before, in both your mother's and my families, but you Mest… it's a scientific discovery."

Scientific discovery?

"Dad, Wendy and I aren't lab rats. We aren't creatures you can just study- we're alive! We have feelings and emotions and brains and thoughts- this isn't right!"

"This is why I told you we shouldn't tell him dear," Dad sighs out.

"Shut up honey. Mest, listen to me, I know this is unfair, but we're doing the best we can to make sure Wendy has a wonderful mate to take care of her. When I found out you were the best match I was happy because I knew you would be great since I raised such a great son… but if this really bothers you that much we can take your name away and have one of the other matched meet with her. The second highest we found was only 47%, not even half of what you are. Can't be helped though," Mom shrugs looking away.

I glare at the clipboard and skim through the papers, finding other profiles behind mine. Tai Yamaguchi, Micheal Kuroko, Yukiko Hart, 46%, 37%, 29%. I've never met any of these alphas before and I already hate them.

"So there's nothing you can do to help her?"

"Mest, I'm sorry, but it's really out of our hands."

* * *

"Mest? Please don't be so upset, I knew it was a long shot. I never really expected much, but it makes me happy that you tried so hard for me. I've never really had a friend who did so much for me before. It makes me happy to call you one."

I feel like I've failed you though. I was cheerful and promised to try and help you yet I wasn't able to do a single thing. All I wanted to do was sit in this chair and pout… but I shouldn't. Because I can leave whenever I want to, but Wendy… no matter what she has to stay. With or without me she has to find someone to be with and none of those pathetic alphas looked like they would treat her right. I need to calm down and stop being so stand offish. I take a deep breath and exhale, relaxing a little in my seat.

"How was your week?"

Wendy seems to cheer up hearing me talk back to her, "good. Porly and Marco, my foster parents, were really excited to hear about our first meeting. It was a little embarrassing to talk about it, so I didn't tell them much, only that you were nice and smelled good."

I feel my cheeks fluster and clear my voice.

"School was really fun too, we have a cultural festival coming up in two months so everyone's been preparing and planning on what to do. My class finally decided to do a play, Cinderella. I'm hoping to get to play Cinderella or the godmother, or just any role really. I kind of think I'm aiming too high with trying to be the lead." She blushes scratching the back of her head.

"You could be Cinderella. If you practice and try hard enough, I believe you can do it Wendy."

She looks at me with bright eyes and smiles, "thanks Mest. I get a little stage fright, but I hope this helps me overcome it. Um… other than that… nothing else really… I tried visiting my Dad, but he didn't want to see me. He's mad at the whole Courting thing, he thought I would have more time. I hope he's a little less steamed this week when I try visiting him again."

"You said your father was in prison because he tried to smuggle you out? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind telling you things Mest, we're friends. Yeah, Dad he… my mom was the exact same type as me. Omega Class X, Dragon. Her parents were very proud, believed they would be set for life since the government takes care of rare alpha and omega citizens. Thought they had finally hit easy street and well… instead of falling in love with one of the matchmaking alphas she fell in love with my Dad. He was her teacher, forbidden love kind of thing. From what my Dad told me he ran away with my mother and hid out for a while in a little no name village with my mother. It was a happy time. By some miracle they had me, which neither of them expected, so I was a happy surprise and then… my mother died. It hurt my father, but he was still a very good Dad. Raised me the best he could and when it was revealed that I was a x class dragon he didn't want the life of my mother to happen to me, so he ran. We got caught, and smuggling rare omegas across the border is an absolute no no, so he's in jail and I'm out here."

She probably doesn't want it. This is our second time meeting, even though I say we're friends she probably still sees me as a predator, I shouldn't do it at all, but my body isn't listening to my brain. I reach across the table and grab her hand, holding it tightly in my own.

"I am so sorry Wendy."

"Ah- Mest! Don't be! Really! I say prison, but it's a really nice prison. He's taken care of and I can visit him whenever I want. He was trying to do the best for me and I really am living a good life, honest- sniff- ah, what's this? Mest! Look what you did! I'm not sad, but I'm crying." Wendy sniffs.

A few tears escape from her eyes and I squeeze her hand even tighter, watching her sniff and brush them away.

"It's okay to cry. You can cry in front of me, I won't mind. From the sound of your life it sounds like you don't get the chance to very often."

"Actually, sniff, it's the complete opposite. I'm a complete crybaby and nearly everything scares me."

I snort; Wendy glares up at me and I try to withhold my smirk, but I can't help but laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, I can totally imagine that though."

"You're mean Mest."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You're lucky our biology works so well together or else I would leave you right now."

It's a joke, not a very funny one, but a joke nonetheless and I laugh a little just to humor her.

"It does more than work well. According to my parents, we have a 100% match, which is unheard of."

"Wha- really?" She whispers.

"I know, shocked me too. It doesn't feel like a 100% match between me and you, but apparently it's so. The others on the list didn't even make 50%."

"Wow, I had no idea. It was like you were made completely to be with me, huh? I guess that makes things easier. To be honest I don't really have all that experience with alphas. I go to an omega only school, my friends consist of only omegas, and I'm only allowed to go to certain places with a guarded chaperone just in case an alpha finds me too appealing to resist. I like making friends, but I am completely clueless on how to find alphas and mates. I should feel relieved."

"So you're telling me your Mom is deceased, father is imprisoned you were forced into a foster family, forced into Courting, go to an omega only school, never been in the presence of an alpha it seems, and can only go out chaperoned? And you're telling me that you're life isn't that bad?"

"Well, when you say it like that of course it sounds bad, but I don't think so."

I tsk and shake my head. This girl is too nice, too sweet, too honest and way too optimistic. I stand up from my seat and pull her up along with me.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go? Where? We're not supposed to leave the room during our sessions and I'm not allowed to be alone with an alpha."

"You're not supposed to be in Courting sessions until you're 20, so it looks like we're all breaking rules right now. I'm taking you out on a date; I think it's absolutely ridiculous that we're forced to talk to each other in this bland four walled room- I hate this place, so where do you want to go Wendy? Where have you always wanted to go?"

Wendy looks at me with surprised eyes; she's probably never heard such things before and I believe it. She's not a caged animal though, she should be allowed to do whatever she wants and by hell if I can't free her from this cage I can at least take her out of it sometimes and let her have a good time.

"Anything?"

"The sky's the limit Wendy, just name the place and I'll take you there."

She bites on her bottom lip lightly, "ah… zoo."

"Zoo? You want to go to the zoo?"

She nods her head, "yeah, I really like animals, but my foster parents won't let me get a pet. My friend has a cat and I love running my hands through her fur whenever I go and visit. No matter how may times I ask them though, they always say no, so I want to go to a zoo and pet until my heart's content."

"Oh- I understand now. You don't need a zoo, I have someplace better in mind. Tell me, what is your favorite type of animal? Cat? Dog? Owl? Hedgehog?"

"Hedgehog?" Wendy asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, hedgehog, those cute little spiky things that can mess you up if you're not careful."

"Hehehe, you're so funny Mest. Cats are my favorite; I really love cats."

"Cats it is. I know this place like the back of my hand, it will be easy peasy to escape. Just stick close to me and when I say run, run." I wink at her.

"Stick close and run, got it Mest." She nods squeezing my hand.

Vanilla and flowers fill the room and I'm starstruck for a second. She's radiating such a happy scent right now it smells like spring. She should always smell like this, always be this happy.

"After me, let's go."

* * *

"Meow, meow- ah! Mest! She licked my nose, she licked my nose!" Wendy squeals.

I chuckle and nod my head at her, "make sure she doesn't try to bite it off."

"Ah! Mest! Sprinkles would never do such a thing, would you Sprinkles?"

Great idea me. A cat cafe is the perfect place for Wendy to go to. Free to play and hug and cuddle with all the cats she wants, which is exactly what she's doing now. She seems to be overrun by cats rubbing against her, wanting treats and cuddles.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mr. Whiskers. I'm all out of kitty food though," Wendy pouts at the creature.

"Don't worry, I'll get some more." I say getting up.

"Mest you don't have to-"

"And leave poor Mr. Whiskers starving? What kind of alpha do you take me for Wendy? I protect all cute, innocent creatures."

I hear her laughing as I head for the register and purchase more kitty snacks. Wendy pats the spot next to her and I sit down on the floor, passing her the bag and watching as a grey and orange cat walks onto my lap and settles down.

"He likes you." She teases.

"He's lucky he's cute. I don't let just anybody use me as a pillow," I say running my fingers through the cat's fur.

It's really soft. I never thought of myself as a cat person, but seeing how much fun Wendy is having with them I guess they are kind of cool. Long tails, sharp black eyes, fluffy fur, the smell is to be desired, but I'm sure they smell better than dogs.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun before. Thank you Mest."

Wendy grins brightly at me. I stare right at her mouth, at her teeth- no, fangs. She has fangs. Real fangs. Dragon fangs. I stare and blink and nod my head as she hides them.

"No problem."

Makes me wonder what kind of life she's lived if taking her to a simple cat cafe is the most fun she's ever had before in her life.

* * *

"WHAT YOU DID WAS COMPLETELY AGAINST THE RULES!"

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO WENDY IS ALSO COMPLETELY AGAINST THE RULES!"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE HER OUT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ALONE WITH HER WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE PRESENT OUTSIDE OF THESE WALLS! THIS COULD BE A SERIOUS FELONY MEST! I KNOW I DIDN'T RAISE A STUPID SON!"

"YOU MIGHT HAVE BECAUSE I WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF SHE ASKED ME TOO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS ISN'T RIGHT?! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! I RETURNED HER SAFE AND SOUND COMPLETELY UNTOUCHED!"

My father's face turns a bright, bright, very bright bright red, "ALICE TALK TO YOUR SON!"

"Mest… although your heart was in the right place… what you did was against the rules."

"Mom, Wendy needed that. She needed to feel normal for one day in her life, so I thought what's the harm in a small date?"

"Wendy isn't normal though Mest. The sooner you stop thinking she is the better it will be for everybody… although, now I guess it's too little too late."

I frown, "what's that supposed to mean?"

My mother looks away from me.

"Mom?"

"You broke the rules Mest. You know what happens when an alpha breaks the Courting rules."

My heart drops to my stomach. If an alpha attacks, makes a move without permission, or tries to leave with an omega they will immediately be kicked out of the Courting System and not be allowed to enter again. We take omega safety very seriously as our top priority and now because I was trying to do something nice I'll never get to see Wendy again.

"But that's- that's not- I didn't mean it like that! Mom, you can't do this! That's unfair! You can't-"

"We're not kicking you out son. As much as we should, there has never been a 100% match before, especially for a class x, so the higher ups are allowing you to still try and court Ms. Marvell." Dad says.

I sigh out in relief and bring a hand to my chest.

"You won't be the only one courting her anymore though. We will start introducing her to different alphas and if she shows an interest in anyone of them you will be kicked out."

I flinch, my eyes widening as I stare down at the floor. Mom walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Mest, I'm sorry but you broke the rules. I taught you better than this son, so now you have to face the consequences. It'll be a full month before you get to see Ms. Marvell again. Until then I want you to read up on the Courting manual and write me a report about it so I know you won't EVER do such a thing again. Do you understand me?"

I want to talk back. I want to yell and fight, scream that Wendy is her own person and you can't take this decision away from her. If I do that what will happen though? Will I be banned for real? I could be kicked out and then someone else could have Wendy. No, I don't want that. I have to listen, I have to obey, to protect her. No one else is going to have her best interest like me. I have to protect her until someone does…

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry Mother, Father, for my reckless behavior. I'll write a formal letter of apology to Wendy's foster parents as well as the directors of the board. Please forgive me." I lower my head.

"Now that's my son. I know you would never do such a thing, but you really scared us Mest. You have no idea how valuable that child is."

No father, it is you that doesn't know just how amazing and special Wendy is. Not in the way that I know in my eyes.

* * *

I think I'm running. I can't help myself, its been fifteen days since I've last seen her and I can hardly contain my excitement. I couldn't believe my mother when she called stating that I was allowed to see Wendy. It wasn't even on a weekend yet I was being able to see her! I can't help my excitement, I run all the way to our destined room and open the door up wide. Wendy's standing there, looking lovely as ever, sitting down in those horrible, awful, dreadful seats playing with her hair. She actually jumps up when I come barging in and brings a hand to her chest.

"Mest! You scared me!"

"Sorry- ah sorry, wasn't thinking, not one bit. I was just… a bit excited… sorry." I blush scratching the back of my head.

Smooth move Mest, you doofus.

"Ah, it's okay. I've missed you too. I'm sorry about before. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten into such trouble and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Wendy hold on just one second. You were not to blame. I knew what I was doing, I knew what the risks were, I didn't care because I wanted to give you a normal day. You are not to blame, you should not feel guilty, you shouldn't even care. I don't regret it one bit and I would do it again in a heartbeat if you asked me too, so don't feel bad. Don't ever feel bad. You enjoyed yourself, right?"

She blushes brightly and nods her head, "yeah."

"Then no regrets, at least none on my side." I smile at her.

"Yeah, none on my side either," she grins her toothy grin.

"Good, so now that we're both in agreement… I'm happy that you're here. It's a surprise though, I didn't think I would be allowed to see you for another two weeks. I wonder why we were allowed to meet now."

The smell in the room goes sour, like burnt cookies. I have to scrunch my nose up at the god awful smell. Is this coming from Wendy? She rubs her hand over her wrist and peeks up at me from underneath her eyelashes.

"I-I asked if I could see you, and they said yes. I wanted to see you- you- Mest I- I like your scent. It calms me, I really like the smell, from what I've been able to pick up. I realize we've never really got the chance to scent each other, which is what we would have done during our first session if things went according to the books."

"Yeah, but who needs rules anyway? Why not? So you like my scent, huh? Is it the overpowering smell of manliness? The best scent in the world, huh? Man if I could bottle and package it I would probably sell millions."

She laughs, but it doesn't meet her eyes. That bitter scent in the air still doesn't leave the room. I frown as I grab my chair and move it over to her side, sitting down, but leaving a big enough gap between us so she's comfortable. It's actually Wendy who scoots her chair a little bit closer to my own.

"Wendy, what's wrong? You can tell me. We're friends, I'll listen to anything you have to say no matter how trivial."

"I just… I just missed you. I felt so overwhelmed, I couldn't calm down- I couldn't breathe- this is the first time since Saturday where I'm finally able to take a breath and exhale worry free."

That does not sound good at all. What the hell does all of that mean? Breathe worry free since Saturday, what in the world happened Saturday?... What always happens Saturday. Courting sessions. My courting session with her was supposed to be Saturday, but because I screwed up she has been meeting other potential alphas. I know my parents weren't kidding about that shit, but I had hoped that they might have been. I stare down at Wendy rubbing her wrist again and grab it from her, pulling back her sleeves. A growl escapes my lips as I spot claw marks on her wrists. She tries to tug away, but I don't budge.

"What. Happened."

I try to sound sincere- bullshit, I don't try to sound anything other than upset. Who the hell in the world dared to touch her like this? I knew those other alphas weren't up to the task. No one was good enough for her.

"He went a little scent crazy when we scented each other. When they tried pulling him off I got scratched… nothing-"

"Don't you dare say that this was nothing. This is not nothing. Do you remember what he looks like? What his name was? I'll go and tear his throat out for you right now Wendy, just tell me who he is."

"No Mest, I don't need that. I just needed to smell you, like I said before, I like your scent… I feel much better now."

I'm glad she does but I'm still pissed at hell. How could my parents allow this? Don't they run background checks on these animals? I know it wasn't their fault; instincts have a lot to do with it and sometimes a scent is just too powerful. I bring Wendy's wrist to my face and lean my nose over it, scenting her like we were supposed to do on our first session. Now that I'm this close to her I can really catch her scent. She smells like vanilla, and cookies, like spring on the first day, like a cool ocean breeze, very sweet, very natural. I know I shouldn't, but I bring my lips to her wrist, where the jackass' claw marks are, and run my tongue over them. I feel Wendy shiver and it wasn't my intention, but I'm a wolf. We lick our wounds, my mother would always lick my scratches and boo boos and they would always feel better, and I want for her to feel better too.

"I got you a surprise. I got it for you after my parents told me I was banned from seeing you for a month, and have been taking extra special care in hopes to surprise you. Do you mind waiting for a second while I go get it?"

When I look up at Wendy to see her face I see her nodding, but she doesn't answer. I release her hand and get up, heading for the door and really hoping the walk to my office here will cool my head. About five minutes later I walk back into the room, holding her surprise in my arm. Wendy is in the same exact spot as I left her in, but when she sees me walk in she jumps up and runs over to my side.

"Oh my god Mest is that a kitten?!" She exclaims.

"Yeah. I found her on the street near my house, cleaned her up, and thought she'd make a great pet. Haven't named her yet, thought you would like to do the honors. Be careful because she's a little feisty. Always hissing at me and everything."

"Oh no, you're an angel. A darling little angel, aren't you… Charlie. Yeah, that's right, you're Charlie and you're the cutest thing ever." Wendy babies taking the kitten out of my arms.

Charlie doesn't hiss or fuss at all, no, she actually starts purring and rubbing up against Wendy the second she's in her arms. I glare at the cat slightly, you little show off.

"Mest this is amazing! She's so cute, good choice. Come on Charlie, do your cute little cat thing."

She places her gently on the floor and watches as Charlie explores her new territory. She chews at my shoe laces for a bit before running around the room, chasing absolutely nothing. Wendy thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen though and coos the entire time.

"I wish I could have her," she whispers wishfully.

"I say just take her home."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just take her home and tell your foster family you adopted her and you won't take no for an answer."

"Mest I can't do that, they already said no-"

"Are they allergic to cats?"

"Well, no."

"And Charlie is well behaved-ish, I potty trained her and that's all that really matters. Wendy as much as I hate to admit this you are special. You are a rare omega breed and our country is lucky to have you. It's why they take such good care of you, it's why they probably paid for that expensive all omega school and allow you to visit your father in prison whenever you want. They have to keep you happy because if not they risk you running away, or having a miscarriage, or doing anything else drastic to harm yourself. You have a lot of power in that tiny little body of yours. I'm sure if you walked right up to your parents and said, hey, this is my cat now, I want her and I'm keeping her and if you care at all about my well being you will let me keep her, they will."

Wendy gnaws on her lips as she thinks about it, "but that would be so mean."

"Would it? You live by their rules Wendy, is it so bad for you to demand something back?"

She doesn't say anything, just continues to ponder. Charlie walks by me and I reach out, picking her up and holding her in front of Wendy.

"How could you deny such a pretty face? Huh? I've never had a cat before, who knows what I will do to her left in my care. I guess Mommy doesn't love you enough, huh? She's going to have me risk baking you into a pie or making kitty soup out of you-"

"No Mest! Anything but that! Leave my poor Charlie alone! Don't worry Charlie, Daddy won't eat you, I promise." She cries taking her from my arms.

I gulp, cheeks flustering. I only meant it as a joke, a teasing joke, and I'm sure she did too, but I'm blushing right now. Wendy scoots closer to me before resting her head on my shoulder, placing Charlie on her lap. She reaches for my hand and brings it up to her nose, scenting me before placing it down on top of Charlie's head, where my fingers begin to pet her.

An hour passes in the blink of an eye and the last thing I want to do is leave her and our apparent kitty child, but rules are rules and I can't risk breaking anymore.

"I'll see you Saturday Mest," Wendy smiles brightly as she waves goodbye.

Saturday. This Saturday. I smile back just as brightly, nodding my head.

"I'll be here."

* * *

"Ah! Mest! I wasn't expecting you here, I'm usually first and-... did you do something different to the room?" Wendy asks tilting her head as she stands in the doorway.

"Something different? As in got rid of those god awful chairs, replaced them with bean bags, and brought my laptop so we can watch a movie? Because if that's the case then yes, yes I did do something different."

And it wasn't even that hard to do… since I work here. All I had to do was bring some bean bags to my office, wait until Saturday, and bring them over, along with my laptop, paying off the security guards to discard the recordings of me dragging them in here. It was all worth it seeing Wendy smile at me. She squeals and jumps onto one the bean bags, getting comfortable and relaxing with a nice sigh.

"What are we watching?"

"Whatever you want on Netflix."

"Oh! I've been wanting to watch that new Nutcracker movie!"

"Nutcracker it is then."

I set it up on my laptop and place it on the stupid white chair, finally getting a good use out of them, before joining my spot next to Wendy. She giggles as I sink down and I use the remote to turn off the lights in the room, which is probably a bad thing to do if anyone decides to check on us, but I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately so what's one more?

"I got to keep Charlie." She whispers.

"I'm glad, did my plan work?" I whisper back.

"Yup. I don't know how, because I fumbled all the while explaining it, but they saw how worked up I was getting and finally agreed. She sleeps in my room every night now, thanks to you Mest."

"No Wendy, it's all thanks to you for standing up for yourself. You may not be able to win every battle, but you can win if you pick them just right."

She's silent as the movie plays. I have absolutely no idea what's going on, even in the beginning of the movie, but I try to pay attention for her. I know Wendy's going to want to talk about it afterwards and I don't want to disappoint.

"Do you think I can get my Dad out?"

…

…

I reach for the remote and turn the lights back on, movie forgotten. Wendy is hiding her face behind her hair, but her brown eyes are peeking out and staring right at me.

"You want to get him out?"

She nods her head, "he doesn't deserve to be there. All he was trying to do was protect me, if anything I should be the one in prison. I know why they chose him though, because if he was still my guardian, even with constant supervision, my father wouldn't stop fighting to help me escape. It's been so long though… I miss living with him. I want to be with him… so what do you think Mest?"

"I-... I-... I don't know."

I've never dealt with things like this before. What we were doing, they were just small things, having me see her, getting a cat, but she was talking about getting her father out of prison. Serious prison.

"I miss him. Last time I saw him I told him about you and I watched the light in his eyes die. I know he doesn't approve of the Courting, but it was so much more than that. He lost my Mom, and then he lost me, and now I'm going through exactly what he tried to protect me from. He's failed. He's probably thinking he failed Mom and he doesn't deserve that Mest, he deserves a warm home, he deserves me-"

Her voice cracks and the water works happen. I don't move and lay there, afraid to cross the boundaries again. Holding her hand seemed okay, so I reached for her hand, but apparently that was just an open invite because Wendy jumps on me and wraps her arms around my neck, crying into my chest. I still before placing a hand over her head, running my fingers through her hair.

"There, there Wendy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm here though." I whisper in her ear.

She cries and I feel my heart break. She should be able to demand such a thing. They're demanding a lot out of her, mating at a young age, birthing children to go through the same cycle she's going through if they're x class omegas, keeping her locked up and under key. Wendy Marvell deserves the freakin world for living through everything with a smile on her face… and I'm going to help give it to her.

"You're kind, smart, and beautiful Wendy. I'm sure you can get anything you want if you put your mind to it, so try. The worse that could happen is them saying no, and the best… you getting your father back."

She sniffs and buries her face deeper into my chest and I sigh out, trying to ignore how right it feels to hold her in my arms.

* * *

"Alright let me see, I, Mest Gryder, am humbly making the request, yadda, yadda, yadda, take Wendy Marvell outside on her birthday, blah, blah, blah, with a chaperone, bullshit, hmm... " I hum reading over my formal request letter.

Now all I had to do was turn this into my parents and the board and hopefully, hopefully, they will approve of it and I can surprise Wendy on her birthday next month. It's stupid that I even have to go through this just to take her out; sure I'm a potential alpha mate, but I'm also her friend, and friends are allowed to hang out with their friends. Whatever it takes to make her happy and smell so sweetly define. I head to the conference room with a kick in my step and a positive attitude. I need to appear cheerful and polite and respectful, willing to beg even. What I won't do is walk out with my tail between my legs.

"But this is my right!"

I freeze as Wendy's voice screaming stills me to my bones. I look beside me at the door, knowing this is where the board meetings are held out, and hesitate going inside of it or not. I'm not allowed in there without permission when being occupied; it may not even be Wendy in there. I might just be hearing her voice since I was thinking about her so much-

"NO!"

This is not in my head. I drop the papers and reach for the door, barging in with my eyes and ears on wide alert. What is going on? Who is attacking her? I look around and see… my parents… and the people on the board… along with a couple of new people I haven't seen before, but more importantly I see Wendy standing in the center glaring, teeth seething, eyes sharp and almost… reptilian like.

"Mest, what are you doing here?" My mother hisses at me.

"I am done being manipulated by all of you! You hear me, done! I have done everything you asked of me! I accepted moving into a new home, for my own protection, my father would never harm me! He only wants the best for me! I accepted going to a private omega school and allowing myself to get tailed and watched because I have some kind of special genes! I have even accepted allowing for you all to choose MY mate, MY life partner, for ME just so my genes will carry on! I have accepted everything YOU'VE asked of me, but now I'm done. I want my father, I need my Dad, and I am no longer going to be your puppet unless you give me what I want!"

"Now Ms. Marvell, please try to understand. Your father was a criminal-"

"My father was a great man! Who only wanted the best for me! If you would have allowed my mother and father to be together then none of this would be happening right now! You want to preserve our bloodline, right? Well against your odds my father was a great enough man to have a child with my mother, but because of you all she wasn't able to get the medical attention she needed and died having me! Instead she had me in a small town in the middle of nowhere, no hospital in sight, and only a call at home doctor. I lost my mother because all of you are too blinded to see that we're just people, normal people, not anything special, not defined by our DNA and biology. I'm not going to lose my father next, not anymore."

"Wendy, I don't understand. I thought you liked living with us." A woman voices.

Ah, she must be her foster mom, and I assume the gentleman hugging her is her foster dad. I can see it hitting a nerve with her. She shrinks down, probably feeling guilty for standing up for herself, which is complete and utter nonsense. No, don't let them guilt you Wendy. Don't give up, you were doing so good before. As if she hears me her eyes look up and meet my own. I see her pleading at me for what to do now. I can't help her, not when I know she can do this. I stare back into her eyes and raise my hand, pointing to my heart. Don't give up, have more heart Wendy. She stares at me and nods her head once.

"Porly, Marco I do, I really do, I appreciate everything you've done for me… but visiting my dad through a jail cell… it isn't enough anymore. If I'm going to get mated and have children, I need him with me. I need my father."

"Why don't we listen to her and give her what she wants? She's not asking for a lot. All she wants is her father back." I voice out.

Heads turn towards me and my mother stands in front of me, pulling at my ear.

"I'm so sorry everyone, my son here does not know his place and doesn't realize he hasn't earned his seat here yet. I'll excuse him." She apologizes.

"No Mom, this isn't right. None of this is right. She's only 16! She shouldn't be in the Courting System, she's much too young, and she shouldn't be forced to mate with anyone just because it gives her a higher chance of having children! We're not cattle! I thought we evolved from being animals! Wendy is just a girl, a normal girl, who just so happens to have a rare class. We shouldn't be treating her like this and alienating her just because we don't have enough Dragons in Japan!"

"Hold your tongue Mr. Gryder!"

"Are you the one who has been filling her head with these ideas? I don't recall ever hearing Ms. Marvell complain about this until she met you."

"I didn't give her her voice, I just helped her realize that you were taking it away from her." I glare.

"I've had enough of this! Law! Control your son this instant!"

"Dad, you know this isn't right. Wendy isn't some science experiment, she's-" my neck snaps as my father slaps me across the face.

I slowly turn my head back towards him, seeing his eyes go red as he glares at me, before he slaps me again. I realize I deserve it, to get him this overworked and mad, talking back to his bosses, unintentionally spitting on his life work with the Courting. I haven't seen him this mad ever since I broke into his liquor cabinet and got drunk with my friends. This is Wendy I'm standing up for though, and I don't care if I have to be slapped a hundred times, I'll go through with it if that means she'll have someone standing up for her.

"STOP TOUCHING MY MATE!"

The roar sends chills down my body; my father has no choice but to jump back, eyes on high alert. I felt it, I felt the desire, I felt the intent to kill, he was wise to move back because if he didn't he probably would have lost a limp. I look over and see Wendy staring over at us; of course it had to be her. No one else would call me mate… I don't think she meant to either, or at least, I hope she didn't mean to. She looks more dragon than ever, fangs out, eyes sharp, scales growing on her cheeks. I think I fall in love with her again. Yes, again, because I've already fallen in love with her. I can't deny it, but that doesn't mean I have to act on it. That doesn't mean I have to take advantage of her kindness and exploit it. Whatever makes her happy I'll do whatever it takes.

"You all have no choice- no right- no decision in my life! This is my life, not yours! My parents blessed me with this life, not anyone else in this goddamn room! And I'm free to live it however I like and I will fight for that right! Tooth and nail! Through blood, sweat, tears, even limps to make sure I am happy! Try to deny me my right and just see what happens! You think I'm a problem now, just find out how special a class of dragon I am if you tell me no!"

She's doing it. That's my girl. I've never felt as proud in my life than this moment right now.

"Mest… please calm her down. The rest of us… we have something to discuss." My father says.

Good, and it better be good things too, all good things. I walk over to Wendy slowly, since she's still on attack mode, and raise my hands in the air in a sign of peace. I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you Wendy. I stand next to her waiting for her to do the next move, because I would never take advantage of her in such a delicate state. She seems to scoff at the idea of standing by my side and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest. I smell her fear and wrap my hands around her, hoping to make her feel better.

"Law you're not actually considering-"

"Yes, Taiga I actually am considering."

"Taiga, it's the right thing to do-"

"Who cares about the right thing, what about all the risks? If we allow him to live with her who is to say he won't take her away again?"

"Isn't that why we have guards-"

"He slipped through them before! Hell even your son was able to sneak her out of this highly secured facility! The risks are-"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." I voice up.

I turn to my parents and the board members, pressing Wendy's head against my chest so she doesn't have to listen or hear these people decide her own future. I hope it's all blocked out by the sound of my heart, and how loudly it's beating for her.

"I volunteer to stay with Wendy and her father, to watch over them, to report anything suspicious if he tries anything. With me inside of the home and her guards outside of it, there are hardly any risks anymore, am I right?"

"Mest," Mom whimpers to me.

I plead with her with my eyes. Please Mom, please.

"I… I support my son, and take full responsibility if he fails his actions."

"Me as well. You've known Mest since he was a child Taiga, you know he's a good and trustworthy man."

"Get out. Mr. Mest Gryder and Ms. Wendy Marvell. Leave, I don't care where you go, just leave this room this instant." Taiga growls.

I don't need to be told twice. I grab Wendy's hand and rush for the door, not stopping until we're out of the room, out of the building, practically running to my car to get as far away from this place as possible. By the time we reach my car she's breathing very heavily and I'm panting slightly. She looks up at me and I look over at her. I don't know who starts it, but the two of us break out in laughter, so loud and hard that it hurts.

"I did my best Mest, I did my best." She pants.

"And I'm so proud of you Wendy."

She blinks, "really?"

"Of course, who wouldn't be? Seeing you go all dragon and roar in there, never take no for an answer. Nice work. I knew you had it in you."

Wendy smiles at me, cheeks flustering red, and raises her hands above her head. She lets out a playful roar as she stretches to the heavens.

"Let's go out! I want to go somewhere! Let's go do something crazy!"

"How does going to an amusement park sound?"

"Really?" She gasps.

"I came into work today to formally ask the board permission to take you out on your birthday to an amusement park, but seeing as they're all busy right now, and how Taiga did say we could leave, what do you say?"

"I'm going to TokyoDisney!"

* * *

I ring the doorbell.

There's no point in ringing the doorbell since I have the key and I'm pretty sure the door is unlocked, but I ring it because I know better right now. It takes a minute or so, but the door finally opens and I'm greeted by sunshine and rainbows… and a very dark and broody cloud.

"Mest! What are you doing silly?" Wendy giggles.

"Announcing my presence. How are things? Settled in yet?"

"Yup! I just finished unpacking my room today! Wanna see it? Are you finished packing yet? Is that truck filled with your things? Do you need help? I'm strong, together we'll get it done in a flash."

"Wendy, love, do you mind making a trip to the store for your old man? He's afraid his allergies are kicking up and could really use some medicine."

His voice is as smooth as leather. Hair short and choppy, five o'clock shadow on his chin, eyes sharp. I don't need to read his file to know he was a panther; those sharp eyes that appear to be clawing into my soul was enough. Wendy turns around and smiles brightly at her father.

"Okay Dad, but only because I love you. Mest, do you want to come with-"

"That's okay Wendy, I'm going to help Mest unpack. Please go to the store."

She gets suspicious and stares at her father, "... if you bully Mest I won't forgive you."

His piercing gaze is replaced with one of pure adoration as he hugs his daughter and rubs their cheeks together.

"Of course I would never, ever do such a thing Wendy! I love you way too much to go against you!"

"Ow Dad that hurts! You need to shave! Okay, okay I'll go! Just let go, please!" She giggles.

Happily. So happily. This is all I wanted. This is enough for me. Wendy waves goodbye to her father and hugs me as she leaves for the store with a skip in her step. Mr. Marvell takes a step aside and walks back into the house, leaving the door open. I follow after him, closing the door behind me, and join him at the table.

"They really set this place up, huh?" I whistle.

We barely got this house a week ago yet it was fully stocked and decorated from head to toe. A two bedroom home, twenty minute drive from Courting Co., ten minute walk from the nearest police station.

"I would gladly live in a cardboard box if that meant my daughter would be free." Mr. Marvell says.

He has the wrong impression. I take a seat across from him and clear my voice. This is my first time meeting Wendy's father. It's time for me to explain everything and put all my cards on the table.

"Mr. Marvell, I assume Wendy has told you everything?" I ask him.

"That in order for my freedom and for us to live together she has to claim you within in year, mate with you a year after that, and produce a child one year after that. Yeah, I've heard."

"Yes, how the board made the cruel ultimatum in order to have some satisfaction in themselves for yielding to a sixteen year old girl."

I see Mr. Marvell crack a smile.

"I want you to know that I don't plan on going through with that. I don't plan on doing anything the board has told us."

Mr. Marvell stares at me long and hard and I know that I have his full attention now.

"I love your daughter. I sighed up for Courting because it's my family's legacy, because that was expected of me, because I was at that age in my life where I should settle down. I was expecting to find some nice omega, who wanted to be there, and fall in love. I did not expect your daughter. During our first session nothing went according to plan. I found out about her age, about her class, about you and your wife, about how she was forced into this and didn't have a choice… and I planned on backing out because I didn't want someone unwilling as my mate, so I informed my parents. You know how that went, the government and all their bullshit of saving an extinct race. Of course what I said went through one ear and came out the other, so the next time I met your daughter I apologized… and I told myself that I would protect her until someone worthy came because I know that wasn't me."

It wasn't. I wasn't worthy for Wendy when I first met her, but I became worthy. Protecting her, caring for her, gaining her trust.

"I fell for your daughter in an instant. Of course I was attracted to her and craved her scent, our biology match was 100% something unheard of, so it was natural to be crazy over her… I fell in love with her because of her laughter though. Because of her innocent smile, the way she cares about the world, how nice she treats others, how fiercely she is to defend cats, especially Charlie, hahaha… I wanted her to be happy. Slowly she told me what made her happy and it wasn't a lot. Cats and you. I taught her to use her power as a class x, to not let it define her, but use it to her advantage. You should have seen how passionately she fought for you, I bet you would have cried. I was so proud of her I nearly did. I realize for Wendy to be happy she needs you, so I volunteered myself so she could live with you… that wasn't my real goal though. I want to protect Wendy. I want to give her a life where she never has to worry about anything, I want to give her true happiness… I want to help you give her what she deserves so… tell me what it is you need Mr. Marvell for you to flee the country with Wendy."

Mr. Marvell sucks in his breath. I know he's surprised; he was never expecting this in a million years. He probably thought of me as the big bad alpha who was trying to steal his daughter away, but that wasn't the truth. I wasn't trying to steal his daughter away, I wanted the same exact thing as he did. I wanted her happiness. I wanted to give her a life full of happiness, where she never has to worry about who she has to marry or what her children will be. Where she is free to make her own choices… even if that life doesn't include me.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'll get whatever you need. I don't care how long it takes for planning, I'm here to help you protect her because Mr. Marvell… you have an amazing daughter. I love her more than anything else in the world and the last thing I want is for her to be locked up here with me."

There it is, the end to my big speech. Mr. Marvell looks up at me and stares. He leans back in his seat and began to stroke his chin, over and over again, pondering, taking in all I had to say.

"You know… I didn't believe her at first, about you… I see it now. Mest Gryder, have you told my daughter about this?"

"About my plans? No."

"How come?"

"Because she wouldn't agree. She feels this need to be with me, but I know it's not by choice. She was set up to be with me; I've been the only alpha exposed to her for this long of a period. Her feelings for me are all biology-"

"Ah, but isn't that what the courting is all about? Biology? Aren't you a 100% match? How do you know what you're feeling is not biology?"

"My instincts tell me to take your daughter and claim her as my own. My heart tells me to do whatever it takes for her to be happy. I'm listening to my heart, not my instincts or my biology."

"And my daughter isn't?"

"Wendy doesn't understand-"

"Wendy is smarter than you're making her out to be. I want the same thing you do Mest, happiness for Wendy no matter what or where that maybe. Tell Wendy. She's old enough to make her own decisions now. If she agrees to your plan, if you somehow convince her that her feelings aren't real, then I'll take her away and we'll never see you again. Only if this is what she desires though. I won't force Wendy do to anything she doesn't want."

"Neither would I!"

"Then I hope you're prepared to face the consequences if your plan blows up in your face. Just saying."

With that Mr. Marvell smirks at me and chuckles as he leaves. I stay there, confused on what he meant, and a little dazed on how much his smirk looks like Wendy's.

* * *

"Mest?"

My eyes open up. The TV is on, a black and white show on, and I can't remember what I was watching. Wasn't it a movie or something? I must have fallen asleep. I lean up from the couch and turn my head, finding Wendy standing next to the couch in her pajamas.

"Yes Wendy?"

She bites her bottom lip and fiddles with her fingers, "are you… comfortable? Because if you're not I can share a room with my Dad. I feel bad… letting you sleep on the couch. It's… mean of me, especially after everything you've done for me."

"Wendy I did nothing you couldn't do for yourself, so don't worry about it, and as for the bed, definitely don't worry about it. Your father hasn't had a room to himself for years, he's allowed to have his own, and of course you need your own room. I don't mind the couch at all. I'm going to go buy a pull out couch next week and then it'll be a bed and I'll be really good."

She frowns at me, but nods her head, "okay… still feel bad though."

"Don't be, you should be happy. Your father is finally home. Doesn't it feel great?"

That frown turns upside down in an instant.

"Yes! It's super great! I can't believe I get to hug and talk to him whenever I want! He wasn't too hard on you when I left, right? I noticed him teasing you when I came back. If he was mean tell me and I'll beat him up for you, giving him the good one two." Wendy punches the air.

I laugh at her silliness, "no Wendy, your father wasn't mean. We just talked… Wendy, we need to talk. Do you mind? We can wait until tomorrow if you like."

"No! I can talk! I couldn't fall asleep anyway!" She exclaims putting her butt on my pillow.

She looks down and blushes, scooting over and brushing my pillow off, "oops, sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

"Hehehe, don't worry about it Wendy. So, I had a talk with your father and… basically I told him that I wanted to help you escape."

Wendy stares and blinks at me, "escape?"

"Yes, escape from here, from Japan, go somewhere else where rare omegas and classes don't matter, where you're free. I offered to help him take you wherever-"

"With you, right? With you Mest?" She asks.

I'm going to break her heart.

"No Wendy, not with me. Just him. I would… stay behind."

It's not real though. It's not real. It sure looks real as pain flashes across her face.

"Then I don't want to go if it's not with you Mest. I love you. I love you so much, you're my special one. You're my true mate, I don't want to leave you." She cries.

"Wendy, what you're feeling isn't real. It was designed for you to feel this way, everything in your life predisposed for you to fall in love with the first alpha that walked into that room. It's not me-"

"It is you! It's you Mest!"

"You're only 16, you can't say that when you've never experienced the world before!"

"What does my age or the world have to do with my feelings Mest? My mother was 16 when she met and fell in love with my father! I was 16 when I met and fell in love with you! It wasn't because of instincts or biology, I was so scared when I first met you! I expected you to be all about yourself, to take advantage over me, to be mean and selfish, everything my father warned me to be careful about, but you weren't! You were nice and kind! You never touched me, you asked about me, you cared about me and even tried to help me! Do you know how positively happy I was when you came back the next week telling me that you failed? Immensely because now I got to be courted by you! When you took me out on that date and got in trouble, I saw so sad and depressed when I couldn't see you, when you licked my wounds when I was hurt I wanted to kiss you so badly, when you set up the room for movie night, all the nice words you said to me, all the times you stood up for me, biology had nothing to do with it Mest! It was you! I never stood a chance against you! Regular Mest Gryder, alpha class wolf. Nothing else in my genetic make-up or DNA, it was you. It had to be you. Only you. If you would have done a single thing different I wouldn't have fallen for you, but you did, and I did, and I love you so much for it… I only want you Mest."

Did Mr. Marvell know about her true feelings? Is that why he looked so smug when we talked before? Did he already talk to Wendy about running away? Of course he did, and Wendy probably gave him this same argument she's giving me except with less tears.

"I'm 21."

"I don't care."

"I don't like cats."

"But you love Charlie and that's good enough for me."

"I'll be a really bad mate. Worrying about you all the time, getting into arguments with your handlers, fighting other alphas that look at you."

"And I'll be lucky to have someone who cares so much for me."

"Any children we have, if they're a rare alpha or omega, they'll go through the same thing as you. We wouldn't be able to run, I wouldn't be able to protect you, I wouldn't risk losing you like your father did you mother."

"I believe in the future Mest. I believe in a brighter future for our children, and I know you'll be the one to change it, with me by your side of course."

I-I-... I can't win. I hang my head in defeat, covering my face with my hands, groaning out loud. I hear her giggles and feel her lean against me, scenting my neck.

"I want to protect your happiness. Please don't do this." I whisper, my last plea.

"Mest… I will never be happy if you're not with me."

I look up and see the determined look in her eyes. I give up… I give up. I open my arms and she immediately crawls into my lap, burying her face in my neck and sighing out peacefully. I'm a lucky son of a bitch. To actually have her, for her to actually be in love with me, to be able to live with her like this and marry her in the future, for her to be my wife, mate, and the mother of my children… It's not fair. I'm supposed to be the one making her happy, it's not supposed to be the other way around.

Wendy licks my neck lightly and I feel her teeth against my skin. I quickly push her back and hold onto her shoulders, staring at her in the eyes.

"Don't claim me."

"Wha- why? Mest, I thought you wanted this."

"I do, trust me Wendy I do, but remember our ultimatum? I have a year to claim you, and after I do, a year to mate you. If you claim me now we'll only have one year instead of two and I want you to take as much time as you need to realize you're making a terrible mistake."

She growls at me, "a wonderful mistake."

"Agree to disagree."

"I love you Mest Gryder, when are you finally going to say it back?"

"Right now. I love you Wendy Marvell."

It catches her by surprise. I know it does. Her eyes go wide and her face goes red and I can't help myself. I've been holding back for so long, trying my best to be good, but now that I can do whatever I want I lean forward and press our lips together.

That's when the kitchen lights go on and the refrigerator door opens. I immediately pull back and drop Wendy beside me, leaning against the couch and pressing a finger against my lips. I don't peek at Wendy, I pretend she doesn't exist there as I watch whatever is watching on TV. I can't tell if she's blushing and freaking out, or smiling happily and giggling to herself. The refrigerator door closes and footsteps walk into the living room.

"Tomorrow I'm going to argue with the board that Wendy is too young to have kids by the age of 19. I want her to go to college and have a career and it's going to be hard raising a child and doing all that. 25 is the limit."

"I'll go with you tomorrow," I mumble through my embarrassment.

"How old was Mom when she had me Dad?"

"That's beside the point, 25 for you Wendy… I will, however, allow you to share a room with my daughter, since you are her true mate and all the stuff. Lord knows you two might just sneak around anyway, might as well save you all the trouble. No funny business… Wendy."

"Ah! Daddy! I would never, how come you're not lecturing Mest!"

"Because look at the poor fool. You've wrung him out and hung him dry, just like your mother did to me. Mest, good luck. It doesn't get better, it doesn't get easier, you will learn you'll never win again, but they will be the happiest days of your life. Good night you two." Mr. Marvell says before going back to his room.

"Dad's so weird...at least you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore Mest."

"I'm not going to survive."

I'm not. I'm not. I'm not.

It will be the happiest days of my life though.

* * *

"Daddy?"

I look up from my notes and see a small head peeking from the door. I drop my pen and give my daughter my full attention.

"Yes baby?"

"When are you coming to bed? Mommy, Junior, and I are waiting for you."

"Sorry Kana, I'll come right now."

"Okay."

My cute little daughter walks in and runs over to the couch in the corner of the room, settling herself there and staring right at me. She always does this, waiting for me to pick her up and carry her to bed. She doesn't fight fair, which she gets from her mother. I lean back in my seat and take my glasses off, putting them inside of my drawer and put my documents up. Kana holds her arms up and I pick her up, carrying her out of the room, turning off the lights on my way.

"Were you waiting for long?"

"Yup, it's hard to sleep without you there Daddy."

"I'm sorry baby, it's going to be even harder when Junior gets born."

"But then they'll be more of us together! I love sleeping all together! Oooh, except with Grandpa because he snores like a wild beast."

I laugh at that, "I'll be sure to tell Grandpa that next we see him."

"Daddy don't do that, meany." Kana pouts slapping my chest.

I kiss her forehead gently and open the door to our room. Wendy looks up slightly and smiles tenderly at us.

"I brought back Daddy," Kana announces proudly.

"Good job Kana, nice work."

"Okay, okay, time to go to bed everyone."

I put Kana down and she runs on the bed, crawling under the covers and clings to her mother. After quickly changing my clothes, I join them in bed and sigh out peacefully. Kana holds onto my hand as she lays beside me, more than likely going to wake up the opposite way with her foot in my mouth. My free hand lays on top of Wendy's belly, rubbing it gently seeing if Junior was still up as well.

"Goodnight Mommy, good night Daddy."

"Good night Kana," we say at the same time.

Wendy looks over at me, her eyes shining in the night. She mouths I love you and I mouth it right back.


End file.
